The Truth and Lies of Albus Dumbledore
by missreadsalot
Summary: A true story, published in opposition of the version published by Rita Skeeter. This story chronicles the youth of Albus Dumbledore, and reveals what kind of man he truly was.


The Truth and Lies of Albus Dumbledore  
><span>Chapter 1:<span>

The story starts in a small dark cavern, nestled between two worlds. The Leaky Cauldron was dark, as always. What was more unusual was emptiness at the tables. Although, it should be unsurprising considering how soon it was after the latest Hogwarts year had ended. It was the second week of June and most of the magical community was gathering in their homes, happy to be reunited after months of short visits and sporadic letters. However the tavern was not completely empty, two young men sat on stools at the bar. One was a brunette, short and blocky in figure, who sat talking- his mouth never closing longer than it took to swallow a quick bite of the dinner in front of him. The other was a young man with short auburn hair. Tall and lean, he cut a striking figure with his bright blue eyes and fair skin. But at the moment those blue eyes were staring into the distance, the red head bobbing absentmindedly in the direction of his companion. The two men continued in this manner until the shorter one finally noticed his companion's wandering attention.

"And so if we go to Italy, are we sure we want to go to muggle-Rome? At this time of year we'd be dealing with all of the tourism and notice-me-not charms only do so much. But if we skip it then do you want to visit the Leaning Tower of Pisa, or go straight to- Albus! Were you listening to a word I was saying?" The brunette huffed up at his friend.

The named man started at the sudden change in tone, once clouded blue eyes sharpened, and then twinkled as he smiled at his friend.

"My apologies Elphias, I was lost in dreams," Albus shrugged in apology.

"Well do see that you pay attention over here, I was feeling like Binns for a moment!" Both young men shared a chuckle at the inside joke. "Still this is rather important, we've been planning this trip abroad all year! This is our last chance to finalize plans before we leave tomorrow!"

Albus waved away Elphias' concern, "Nonsense, Elphias! What's the point in going on this trip if we aren't going to have a bit of spontaneous fun? After rubbing our noses raw on our books for the past seven years it's our time to live a little!"

Elphias laughed, "Rubbed your nose into your books did you? Funny, I remember a naturally brilliant friend who like to go watch the quidditch team practice, or play a game of chess over studying. Who never panicked over exams, who naturally got all the teachers to fall in love with him, who-"

"Yes, well some of us just have to be superior, or else how will you realize you are lacking?" Albus gave a teasing grin.

"Are you insulting me, sir? Answer carefully lest I be forced to challenge you to a du- bloody hell! That owl just knocked over my drink!" Elphias lept out of his chair in a vain attempt to avoid the pumpkin juice now dripping over the counter and staining his robes. Cursing, Elphias took out his wand and first cleaned up the counter, and then worked on removing the awkwardly aligned stain.

Chuckling, Albus relieved the barn owl of his letter giving the tawny owl a soft pat before it flew away. Eyes previously twinkling at his friend's misfortune dulled, and then turned into glacier chips as the letter was unfolded and read.

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Dumbledore:<p>

We regret to inform you that your mother, Kendra Dumbledore, has recently passed away. We offer our sincerest condolences. However, the reason for this announcement, besides informing you of your sorrow, is that this unfortunate event has left you as head of the household. According to this position you have now gained a number of responsibilities, including the arranging of your mother's funeral as well as the management of your family accounts and the responsibility of two minors; a Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore and a Ms. Ariana Dumbledore. A Gringotts goblin will help you file the necessary paper work, and fulfill any last wishes Mrs. Dumbledore may have left unofficially, as the ministry has no record of a will. We are sorry for your loss.

Our apologies,

Alexander Fortigue

-Prime Secretary for the Department of Public Services of the Ministry of Magic-

* * *

><p>Albus sat there trying to take it all in. Thoughts whirled through his mind as he tried to take in this upset in his life, <em>My mother is dead? How is that possible? My caring, worried and loving mother is never going to owl me again to remind me to do my laundry? I am never going to get another batch of cookies that she sends because she's worried and because she knows it embarrasses me?<em> Grief weighed down Albus as he fully took in the consequences this short letter brought.

Albus' sudden change in demeanor alerted his friend that something was the matter.

"Albus? Oi! ALBUS!" Elphias shouted, practically in Albus' ear. Albus finally realized that something was causing considerable discomfort to his ear, and slowly withdrew from his painful thoughts.

"What's up with you, mate? That blasted owl makes a mess of me and then you are staring at a piece of parchment like it is your death sentence." Albus just stared at Elphias for a moment. Not quite sure how to put into words what just happened. After a pause, he just passed Elphias the letter and sat, numb. _What am I going to do now?_ Albus wondered, unsure how anything could possibly be the same after such an upset.

"Oh my god, Albus, I am so sorry." Elphias' sincere regret earned up a hollow look. "We have to put off the trip. You need to arrange the funeral and-Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you going to be alright?"

Albus looked up, and for the first time since receiving the letter, a bit of life came back into his eyes. He seized upon Elphias' simple statement like a lifeline. _Yes, of course. There is plenty to do, the funeral, telling Aberforth, telling Ariana- ARIANA!_

Abruptly Albus stood, knocking over his stool in his haste and surprising Elphias.

"Elphias, you're right, but I have to leave right now. I need to tell Aberforth, and look after Ariana- she must be terribly distraught," Albus started packing up his share of tourist maps and packets and picked up his cloak and hat. Still speaking, he scrounged out a sickle to pass to the barkeep and then turned to face Elphias fully, "I can understand if you cannot come, after all I don't want you to put off a trip that we've been planning for so long when it looks like I will not be able to get away for some time."

Elphias stared at his friend, trying to divine where the lost look had gone and where Albus had suddenly got his determination. Still, Elphias shrugged his concern off, out of anyone he had known, his friend Albus had always been the one to move forward after a change. He simply said, "Well mate, don't think you have to do this alone. All of the gang should still be around this early in the summer. And besides, what kind of friend would I, or any of us, be if we didn't stick around to help?"

Albus gave him a sad smile and led the way to the alley entrance to Diagon Alley. Plans started forming in Albus' mind. He had a direction now, he knew what he should do next, and he wasn't lost anymore. Sure in his step, he pushed forward.

With a final glance at those pamphlets that now seemed so falsely bright and out of place in the new atmosphere, Elphias grabbed the forlorn letter left on the counter, paid the barkeep for his meal and hurriedly followed Albus outside. In the privacy of the back alley way no one would see the two wizards disappear with a loud crack.

to be continued...

TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD

Thank you for reading The Truth and Lies of Albus Dumbledore! Yes the title comes slightly from Rita Skeeter's book, but after extensive research on the subject (read: "made most of it up, and the rest of it is split between what I don't remember and what I got wrong), I present what really happened after our favorite professor graduated but before he became all famous and headmaster-y. The idea was originally created by a friend and I, (gardensigernumbli), but I eventually wrote it alone (although this is dedicated to her). Reviews will always be welcomed, but please try to avoid flames! Thanks.

A warning: This story has been rated teen because of minor crushes going on, especially between a gay couple. I don't feel comfortable writing about intimate relationships of any kind, so don't expect much. Not that you should. The crush is UNREQUITED after all.

"DISCLAIMER": Albus and co. belong to J.K. Rowling, I don't own HP. If I did, I'd be rich enough to... uhm... well, I'd do something cool with all the money, anyway. Some characters mentioned are not in the books, but a fan should recognize the difference between my filler-people and true J.K. Rowling genius anyway

TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD-TLAD


End file.
